fm_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stadalla
There have been seventeen stadalla in the proeathan omnireligion since its conception. A chronological list of them follows. It should be noted that these are not the names of the stadalla during their time but rather the names that were assigned to them in the proeathan omnireligion by the faceless. Their true names have been lost in time and they will never be referred to in anything but their constellation names or their number. Pluto Proeathan, male, the first ''Stadalla'' who first found the Unnamed. Made himself into a god upon which the first proeathans worshiped and did away with the elemental spirits they had been previously worshipping. His new religion was brought about via crusade he ignited after venturing into the Unnamed. From within the Unnamed he saw the whole of the world for the first time and decided it would be his, which is why he created himself into a god. Specialized powers of Pluto were levitation, pyromancy, electromancy, telekinesis, telepathy, hodori, water walking, thread seeing, night vision, future sight and many more. Duncan has stated otherwise that Pluto was a bit of a lunatic who could do many things, but nothing destructive as he claimed or as many as he insisted. Nike Proeathan, female, heretic who did not follow the teachings of Pluto. She divided the emerging proeathan nations, those who believed in the one god Pluto, and the other who believed in the multi gods of Pluto and Nike. She was a powerful telekinetic who’s very existence questioned the limits of the proeathan abilities as till then only Pluto had been a telekinetic. She was hunted to be burned at the stake and escaped into the Unnamed. She was never seen again. Apollo Proeathan, male, founded the city of Atlantis and was an incredibly powerful psychic. Was also a telekinetic. The building of Atlantis sparked wars across the Atlantic over who should lead it and if it should even be built as the island it was on was a holy place. Eventually led the city for a short time and studied the Unnamed but never entered it. Mars Proeathan, female, introduced luck to the proeathan religion. Founded the order of the faceless from Atlantis. Was the first known telepath and other than Pluto the first proeathan who took the name stadalla unto herself on her own accord even as she announced the ways of luck and unluck. Said the stadalla was a force of great good and change for the proeathans and should always be embraced. Before she died she entered the Unnamed to be ‘cleansed of all luck’. In this time unluck was not a negative force as it is in modern proeathan religion. This fact of Mars is often left out as it clashes badly with modern interpretations of the omnireligion. Neptune Proeathan, male, introduced the constellations to the omnireligion and the multiple gods. Created Nike, Apollo and Mars before him as gods, as well as himself after he entered the Unnamed and came out stronger than before. He said those who could enter the Unnamed and come out alive were stadalla and worthy of godhood. This led to the slaughter of nearly an entire generation who wanted to taste godhood and entered the hotai to never return. Was later murdered by his own wife for heretic ideals concerning One, Pluto and trying to wield the hotai against his fellow proeathans. Artemis Proeathan, female. Never entered the Unnamed or visited Atlantis. Lead a rebellion amid the Lesh’v’rin people in modern day Oceania. Found the ‘temple’ Desmond later finds on his travels across the world. Used it to take over power in her nation-state and then end the war between them and the Drell that had been going on for eight decades. The Lesh’v’rin won and Artemis was crowned Empress. Later her youngest daughter to her Drell husband murdered her, separating their empires once more into Lesh’v’rin and Drell. Artemis’ son and heir took over the Lesh’v’rin part of the empire. Was an absurdly powerful empath and seer and a keen user of hodori. Her interaction with the Pacific ‘temple’ granted her stadalla status by later scholars but she is usually at the bottom of the list of remembered names along with the angelic stadalla. Hera Angel, female, first angel Stadalla. Brought humans to Atlantis, drawn by its psionic energies. Hailed as the antichrist by proeathans and spoken of with scorn by early humans for leading them to that wretched place. Before they were murdered they entered the Unnamed and came out changed, with power greater than any human before. They were burned at the stake for heresy and corruption of proeathan minds. Her inclusion in the pantheon was wildly disputed for decades before Neptune’s words were invoked ‘all who enter the Unnamed and return are worthy of godhood’. Juno Angel, male. A slave from Atlantis. Got lost one day and entered the Unnamed to escape slave tracking angels who thought he was a runaway. Destroyed nearly the entire city of Atlantis out of rage and hate after returning to the world. When he exited amid the destruction he was shot by the militia police there. Proeathans did not live near the Unnamed for centuries afterwards. Atlantis was largely abandoned and humans were kept far from it out of fear of what would happen again if someone went in and came out again. Hera and Juno became twins in the pantheon as beings of great destruction and secrecy and their human origins were covered up almost entirely except for a few ancient records locked within the Halls of the Faceless. The rest of the angelic stadalla are only grudgingly accepted in the pantheon and in some sects are completely forgotten about except as numbers to not appear heretical. Minerva Proeathan, female. Brought proeathans back to Atlantis. Rebuilt Atlantis into a better, grander, scale than Apollo could have ever dreamed. Faced a great amount of resistance for wanting to rebuild the city. The city was bombed several times during its rebuilding. After coming from the Unnamed she had power the previous stadalla could only dream up. She is the only then and since to be able to create force fields which she used to protect Atlantis while it was rebuilt. She hid what she was until the her last days where on her death bed admitted to having human blood in her family five generations back. Her accomplishments, if not her godhood, are mostly discredited because of this. Morpheus Proeathan, male, added the previous Stadalla to the pantheon, including the unlucky numbers Seven and Eight. Deemed a human sympathizer and slave lover. When they tried to arrest him for unclear reasons it was said he disappeared into thin air. He was never found. Death is still up for debate. Cause of disappearance; only known proeathan user of light bending, later found out to be a majority human skill. Urban legends went on for centuries of him wandering the streets of major cities at night, leading human children by the hand away from the homes of their masters. When militia police follow up on the leads they would find nothing, not even an empathetic trace. Like many stadalla he is both respected, feared, and thought a traitor in his time. Venus Human, female, first true mixed breed Stadalla. Unlike Hera and Juno Venus was both human and proeathan. The child of a slave and her master. After being impregnated by her own father she sought to find her own way, escaped slavery and found the Unnamed. Her child she bore within the Unnamed was an angel of untold power that wasn’t matched until Eve’s own sons. The child was said to be of such great psionic energy that she was left mentally handicapped by the stress it caused her brain. Her mother could command her to do anything though and through her child Venus butchered hundreds of proeathans who tried to capture and kill them both. Mercury Driver, male, first synthetic Stadalla. Made from the idealized DNA strands of the ‘perfect’ being. Turned out to be more ‘human’ than ‘proeathan’ than his creators would have liked and was shunned for it. Though Mercury was not more one than the other, he was as close to Drivers as either species have ever been, even Desmond. Mercury later escaped before he was destroyed. He was alive at the same time as Venus and her daughter. Led the first major uprising of angels and slaves before eventually killing himself after the death of Venus. This was not before planting seeds of rebellion that rooted deep in the angelic conscious for centuries after. Their addition to the pantheon was well fought over for decades. Demeter Proeathan, female. Created the first AI that started a technological revolution amid the proeathan nations after a trip into the Unnamed left her with a greater understanding of technology far beyond what any proeathan had understood before simply because they weren’t as technologically evolved then. Her invention quickly led an arms race to create the best AI to protect themselves against the other nation-states. Demeter admitted to regretting her brilliance and purposefully expunged her own memory with her psychic abilities. She turned to gardening in her later years and died without heirs in her home in the mountains with several slaves that were later found to be free humans; the few of their kind there still were. The angels among them were regulated back to the angelic choir, the normals were culled. While she lived she was known as Demeter the Warcrafter. Jupiter Proeathan, male. A powerful prophet. Predicted the end of the world as a great darkness that would wash across the world through the Stadalla. First real mention of the Stadalla as anything more than a force of great change as the ‘good’ had been erased through the centuries. The definition of the stadalla became equated to destruction. He proclaimed himself stadalla in a fit of madness and because he believed so strongly that he would undo the world he tested his prophecy and entered the Unnamed. He came out shortly after and committed suicide at the Square of the Unnamed in front of hundreds, slicing himself across the neck with a strange black knife. The knife was never found and all that was found on Jupiter was a black ball the size of tangerine covered in his blood. The ball was later lost. His prophecies are still looked upon by pre hibernation proeathans as accurate. Post hibernation proeathans who witnessed the 17th stadalla no longer credit his soothsaying. Slaves later gave the stadalla new meaning as a rebirth that spread to the general proeathan consciousness via the E'dn when they realized the stadalla could also be human and destruction for proeathans meant savior to them. Saturn Angel, female. Began the First War long before Eve was born. Was a great leader and general. Had five sons, one she birthed the eve before a great battle which she then went on to fight and win the next morning. She won nearly every battle she fought and until Eve there had not been such great victory for the freedom of humans. She was murdered by angels directly under the control of vessels of E'dn as they refused to kill their savior. The angels who were forced to commit the heresy killed themselves in anguish, heart broken to have killed the potential means of their freedom. It is after Saturn’s death that angel regulations are tightened and are not allowed from their pens without a proeathan tender to keep them within the Eden as they began committing suicide in great numbers. Angels begin plotting their next uprising as the first is squashed without Saturn to lead them and morale at an all time low. Hundreds of thousands of humans; slave; freemen, and angel, are slaughtered during this time. It is considered the First Purge of humanity that nearly wiped out their species from the fear the proeathans felt. Eros Proeathan, female, added the remainder of the Stadalla to the pantheon officially, including the humans. Was a high priestess of the faceless. Entered the Unnamed to become stripped of luck and was branded a heretic. When she emerged from the Unnamed it was said she was made of fire and she burned the eyes from those who gazed upon her. The push back against her to cast the angels into the pantheon was dissipated after that. She did away with the Universal Elected Council that ruled over Atlantis and claimed it as a sovereign nation, under her rule and she was now queen. She fended off dozens of attacks and assassinations for several centuries before finally dying of proeathan old age. She left one heir, a half human child who was kidnapped shortly after her death by angels. The fate of the heir is unknown. Ya’akov and Le’a Driver, male. Unofficially twin stadalla. The sons of the Eve World Ender/Eve the Freer they were born several years before her eventual death. While twins Le’a was born with female genitalia that he thought little of. They grew up as brother and sister for several years before Le’a begin to refer to himself as a man. That didn’t help him not get mistaken as his brother’s wife on several occasions, especially with how close they were. Ya’akov and Le’a led the remainder of the humans in the final pushes against the proeathans but found that the proeathans were so afraid and enraged that they were dying off faster than they could train or breed up new soldiers. The twins were never recognized in any ‘official’ capacity as stadalla despite both being Drivers like the rest of the stadalla before them. While their feats are accredited to their mother they did enter the Unnamed together, leaving behind several children with Ya’akov’s wife. At the time it was gossip that some of those children might even belong to Le’a. They never came out of the Unnamed but they did succeed in finally ending the long War. They sank the island of Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean. After which the frenzied push for proeathans to secure their futures amid these seemingly more radically powerful angels reached its pitch. After the sinking of Atlantis humans were on the full offensive and those nation-states that weren’t quick enough to enter stasis were besieged. The cities were eventually conquered and razed to the ground. Ya’akov and Le’a died within the Unnamed and are some of the only stadalla to die within the Unnamed. Janus Human, male. Returned the proeathans from hibernation and brought about the end of human supremacy on the earth. Finally ended the war between humans and proeathans and the eradication of 90% of the human race during the so called Second Purge. Later reclaimed the world to bring it back from the point of annihilation after entering the Unnamed. Disappeared shortly after creating the Fold, a ruling collective of proeathans and humans of each nation of each species to settle disputes, and bringing harmony to the humans and proeathans. Is credited with the resurgence of the old nation-states and waking the sleepers that did not need his blood to reawaken as the old generation of proeathans from the original stasis pods were dying off. Only immortal stadalla. Eighteen As of yet unborn.